Biomaterials placed in the body are exposed to an aqueous environment and therefore exist, in practice, in a hydrated state. In order to apply UHV techniques such as SIMS and ESCA to such samples, it is necessary to employ cryogenic methods to ensure that the material retains its hydrated state. This project represents a continuation of our efforts to develop and implement reproducible cryogenic methods which would enable the use of these techniques on hydrated biomaterials. Plunge cooling and impact cooling methods are being investigated for protein and cell samples.